A Break through with love
by LoverofKJS
Summary: when Edward leaves in new moon Bella finds some things out about herself, while she doesn't know it but someone is following her.And when the Volturi get in the way things get a little messy sorry nt good at summary's
1. Chapter 1 the accident

Bella's POV

It was a really nice day out and I was having lunch with a friend, I had forgotten everything about everything! This friend was special and I couldn't stay away from him he was my personal sun. We always had something to talk about never any defining silence always something to say.

I had moved in with Jake and was living with him and his father and I also went to school with him (it made Jacob feel better), and I liked being there I made a lot of new friends!

"So Bella what are you going to get to eat?" Jacob asked me.

"Well that depends are you going to eat all my food before I even touch it?!" I laughed.

"Bella….that was once and you didn't even touch it after like 2 minutes!" he smiled.

"Well I wasn't the one who had a mouth full of food and started talking and then I could see the food in your mouth because you never chew with your mouth closed, it's disscusting Jake." I was getting amused and so I faked being mad at him.

"Aww come on Bella!" he gave me the puppy dog face and he knew with that face it was hard to resist him.

"Jake you know I am just speaking the truth I am not lying…..ask your father for peat sake he would be on my side trust me".

"You are so hard to crack you know that?" He smiled.

"Ok, come on goofy lets head back to class the bell is about to ring I can just feel it" I smiled that wasn't my only reason I wanted to end that conversation. I knew where it would head so I was trying to avoid that..

I got up and headed toward the front of the school, Jake stopped me by trying to put an arm around my waist but I just removed his hand and put it back by his side. Jake knew I felt about physical contact. "sorry" he whispered

After that we walked in silence, we ended up being really late to class but I didn't really care, my grades were perfect being 2 minutes late for class wouldn't really effect my grade. But Jake on the other hand really needed to raise his grades, I even offered to tutor him but he refused saying "I can take care of my grades myself Bella you just worry about your work and I will worry about mine". He had the walked out the door to go talk to Sam which left me alone here in the house.

I came back to the present by a worksheet being shoved in my hand by the teacher, Damn that hurt it cut my hand and it looked like a paper cut. The last time I had one of those I was…..no I couldn't think of that I couldn't so I concentrated on my hand, it wasn't bleeding but it hurt like heel there was a little white line where it had scratched.

After I finished examning my hand I started on the worksheet ,it was easy because I had already done most of this stuff so I finished really quickly. When I got up to turn the paper in I saw a glimse of Jake looking at me like I was insane somehow!

After I went back to my seat I looked at Jake he was starring at me still. "What?" I whispered to him.

"Your nuts getting your work done that fast!" I laughed

"Jake that was actually pretty slow for me I got stuck on question 23, besides that it isn't that hard!"

"Oh, yeah right Bella for you maybe but for me…….you know I am horraible at Math anyway" I laughed again it was hard to resist not to laugh.

"Could you maybe……..you know…….help me maybe give me some answers?"

"Your not going to get off the hook that easily Jake and you know that"

"Your so stubborn" he leaned over his paper again.

I smiled "I know that" And I got out my really old book of Wuthering Heights, it was all torn apart and ripping from the scemes, but I still loved and read the book over and over again.

"Your reading that again?" I jumped and looked at Jake "can't you just concentrate on your work and let me read?"

"Nope your to distracting, besides it's easier to watch you then do this work!"

"Your impossible you know that right?"

"Yep and I am glad I always get your attention that way, it's very amusing" He smiled and looked into my eyes.

Then the bell rang and I gathered my stuff. So did Jake.

"Jake I am going to head out of school early I am not feeling the best……I'll just see you at home" I looked at him hoping he would understand, all I wanted was to be alone.

All I need was to be alone and maybe just crawl up in a hole and cry. I wasn't going to do this, crying in front of Jake I don't think I could put him through the pain I have been through, and what I was feeling now. All I could think about was the past and what could happen in my future and what I could have happened in my future.

I thought to myself I ran out of the building before he could even respond and got in my car and started driving I wasn't sure where I was going because I wasn't planning on going back to Jake's house not yet at least. I headed towards the forest and just kept driving deeper and deeper into it I didn't care where I was going I kept going not caring where I was going. But then I was falling and then I hit something and I knew I had to be dead.

End Of Episode

Sneak peak of the next

I know what I love

I know what I hate

But to love someone

Is to learn how to faint

Goodbye my Love

I know your fate

-Bella


	2. Chapter 2 suffering through the pain

Jacob's POV

I was starting to worry, I was already home and Bella was no where to be found! Where was she? She said she didn't feel well and that she was heading home, but she wasn't here.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket, hoping it was Bella and that she was ok I flipped it open immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's Sam we found Vampire scent down by the Beach, doesn't smell like a Cullen……you better head down here to help us check it out…..and send Bella to Emily's we don't want her getting hurt…..Jake are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, Sam I got it……it's just that I can't find Bella!" I was angry and annoyed at the same time I don't know why I was annoyed but I could feel it.

"What?! Where is she?" he was alert alright I knew how he felt especially since I didn't know where she was.

"I don't know" I answered quickly "She said she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to head back to the house!" I was getting nervous where in the world was she?

All I could think about is if a damn Bloodsucker hurt her, that I would rip their damn head off and want to burn the rest of them with my own hands, I would for sure make them suffer and make them wish they never were changed.

Then Sam was talking again "ok well you go look for her with Embry and Quil and the rest of us will try to track down the scent, good luck Jacob, bring our Bella back safely!" and then he hung up before I could get a response out.

I ran out of the house hoping to find Bella quickly and unharmed. I kept running when I heard Embry and Quil behind me Since we were in wolf form we talked to each other in our heads and apparently Sam had not told them I didn't know where Bella was so they were curious to know what was going on.

So what is going on Jake, Sam said you needed us?! Embry thought to me.

Bella is missing I can't find her, and Sam said he found a vampire scent around the area and that it didn't smell like the Cullens so he and everyone else are looking for the bloodsucker and we are going to look for Bella! Got it? I really didn't care what they thought about the situation all I cared about was finding Bella safely.

Ok fine with us! Embry thought back to me.

Hey Jake do you smell that? It smells like gasoline! Quil asked.

I immediatly thought of Bella and headed straight for the smell not caring if she was ok and this was someone else hurt or dying down there where if a car had recked or something I really didn't care.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I ran down the hill and tried to see if there was anything down there, nothing that I could see and then I saw another hole at the bottom of the hill I ran up to it and looked down and gasped and tripped back and fell gasping for air there,

There at the bottom of the hill was a car I probably could never be recognized ever again and the girl there at the bottom of the hill bleeding and unconscious and not knowing if she was dead or still breathing.

Embry and Quil saw me but knew something was wrong so they both went to investigate but then I saw both gasp and Quil put his hand to cover his mouth from a scream that wanted to rip through his throat. Embry finally hot the gutts to get Quil and try to reach the girl and bring her up and out of the crushed car.

I saw them both bring Bella up and over to me and we all listened and hoped to hear her heart beat but there was only the faintest sound of it and then we knew it stopped beating and that heart wouldn't come back.

NO! I yelled to myself she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't, she was the amazing Bella, the Bella everyone loved and cared for. I started trying to give her C.P.R. but I knew it was useless she was dead and she couldn't come back" NO!" I yelled at her limp form "YOU CAN'T DIE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE BELLA COME BACK,COME BACK please!" I whimpered at the end.

A few months later Bella was in her grave and gone I had cried and yelled and screamed for her to come back, always hoping she would hear me and listen and maybe she would grant the wish and come back. But she couldn't come back and she was gone FOREVER!

I had only had 1 thing that really kept me from killing myself to be with her and that was a note that the doctors had found in her Jaen Pocket.

I know what I love

I know what I hate

But to love someone

Is to learn how to faint

Goodbye my love

I know your fate

-Bella

That note was the only thing that kept me sane and living know that this note was either written for me or someone else but I don't know but I was hoping somehow she knew that I loved her and her saying that she loved me back.

I would read that note every night before I went to bed hoping that what I was living was a nightmare and that I would wake up but I never did.

And then I remember him attending with his family to say his regards to the girl he once knew and loved and then is family left without anything else to say what might happen to them.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a gloomy day and all I wanted to do was go sulk in the forest, but Sam wasn't having it._

"_Jacob if you don't stop acting like this then you are going to end up dead just like her and I don't think that is exactly what __she __would want?!"_

_I walked off not wanting to answer his question and walking up to a tree and sliding down till my butt hit the ground and putting my head in my hands for the millionth time the past 2 months. Even for a guy I couldn't even hold back the tears I needed my Bella._

_I remembered all the times we had together. The first time she came to me, when Edward had first left and she had needed me to help her through it and she still had not got all over everything she still remembered she would always would remembered._

_The tears escaped and ran down my face and then I heard the music at the funeral go on and heard the people nearby come closer to hear the song and I knew the song I knew it well and……it would always remind me of ……her_

_**I AM SO TIRED OF BEING HERE**_

_**SUPPRESSED BY ALL MY CHILDISH FEARS**_

_**AND IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE,**_

_**THAT YOU WOULD JUST BELIEVE**_

' _**CAUSE YOUR PRSCENCE STILL LINGERS HERE,**_

_**AND IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE**_

_**AND THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL,**_

_**THIS PAIN IS JUST TO REAL,**_

_**THERE IS JUST TO MUCH THAT TIME CAN NOT ERASE,**_

_**WHEN YOU'D CRY I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS,**_

_**WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOU'RE FEARS,**_

_**AND I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS,**_

_**BUT YOU STILL HELD ALL OF ME,**_

_**YOU USE TO CAPTIVATE ME**_

_**MY OLD REIGNATING MY, **_

_**NOW I AM BOUND NY THE LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND**_

_**YOUR FACE IT HAUNTS, MY ONCE PLEASNENT DREAMS,**_

_**YOUR VOICE HAD CHASED AWAYALL THE SANITY IN ME,**_

_**THESE WOUNDS WON'T SEEM TO HEAL**_

_**THIS PAIN IS JUST TO REAL**_

_**THERE IS JUST TO MUCH THAT TIME CAN NOT ERASE**_

_**WHEN YOU'D CRY I'D WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS**_

_**WHEN YOU'D SCREAM I'D FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS**_

_**AND I HELD YOUR HAND THROUGH ALL OF THESE YEARS,**_

_**AND YOU STILL HELD…..ALL OF ME**_

_**I TRIED TOTELL MYSELF THAT YOUR STILL GONE**_

_**BUT THOUGH YOUR STILL WITH ME, I'VE BEEN ALONE, I'M ALONE……..**_

_**And then the song drifted to a close and I heard sniffs and cries from around the crowd I was still sitting against the tree but I could still hear and then I saw them, the Cullens and I saw ALL of them . they were all there and dressed in black for the occasion, I could see Edward off to the side trying to hide I suspected, trust me he wasn't the only one, he felt guilty for her death and so did I. I guess we had one thing in common and that was feeling guilty and responsible for her death.**_

_**I sat there waiting to see what there next move would be**_

_**~End Of Flashbeck~**_


	3. Chapter 3 the note

Edward's POV

I was sitting in a dingy closet thinking of my Bella and everything that we did together before I left her crying for me to come back in the forest oh so many months ago. I wanted to go back to her, I wanted her to take me back and say that she forgave me and that she loved me. But I fought with myself saying that I had promised her that I would not interfere in her life again and so she could move on with her human life.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I didn't want to pick it up. I didn't want to go back to my family.

But I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Edward." Sniff "Edward please come home." She sounded like she was crying.

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you I am not coming home?!"

"Edward…..please it's…..it's a-about B-Bella" I froze when she said the name.

"Alice……what happened?" I was anxious. What had happened that had made her cry.

"Edward, we will explain when you get home we want to tell you the news…….in person!"

"Ok, I'm getting the first flight there, meet you at the old house."

"Thanks Edward" sniffs "see you soon." She hung up.

I got to the airport and was about to leave on my flight, when I started getting worried. What had happened to Bella that had made Alice cry over the phone? Why did Alice and the rest of the family want to tell me the news in person? Was it really that bad? Can I do something to save her at all, if that's what she needs? If so what did she need saving from?

I got off my flight and ran the rest of the way to my old house, the house that Bella had been in.

My family was there sitting on the couches. Alice and Rose were still crying. I really wanted to know what had happened now, Rose was even crying and that was rare. "What happened?" I asked hem.

"Edward……I think that you should think about something first before we tell you ok?" Carlisle said to me.

"Ok what do you want me to think about?"

"You have to promise you won't kill your self when we tell you, you can't just go running to Volterra and ask them to kill you, consider how Bella would feel about that?!" H told me with soothing words.

"I promise, now please tell me what happened?"

I t was Alice who spoke. "Edward……..look at this," she handed me a envolope "and tell me that you know what happened isn't you fault?!"

I took the envelope and looked at the letter inside.

You have been asked to attened

Isabella Maria Swan's funeral.

Today at the local church.

At 4:00 this afternoon.

Please bring an item to give to Bella

So that when she finally leaves us.

She has a piece of you to go with her.

Thanks for loving our Bella

-Charlie Swan –Renee Dwyer

I read that letter over and over again. I couldn't take the facts, I couldn't take the facts that she was really………dead. I looked around the room at my family who was starring at me waiting for my response "Carlisle…….I can't go to the funeral……it's just……wrong." I told Carlisle who was the closest to me.

Alice got off the couch and out of Jaspers arms. "Edward…..you have to go, we all do." She looked at me "It's what Bella would want, and you know it."

"Alice is right bro, it's would she would want, we all want you to go." Emmett said while holding a crying Rose across the room.

"No, it would be to much for me, I don't think I could see her dead-" my voice cracked on the last word "-Body laying in a coffin, I just won't go, I can't go." Then I remembered something "Wait, Alice how did she die?" I asked what was the reason she wasn't in this world anymore. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart and knew that it had to be broken, nothing had hurt worse then this feeling not even the venom from when I was being changed. I looked at Jasper to see that he was in a sort of a 'I have to be pained by someone else's pain and it sucks' expression I hated making Jasper feel my pain he didn't deserve to feel it.

"Edward, we don't know exactly but from what we can conjure up it was suicide but it could have been murder but no one knows for sure yet."

"Alice, I will go to the funeral if I have to but, you have to find out how she died" That was the only way I was going to go because I needed to know did she do this to herself? Or had someone done it for her?

"Ok fine I'll find out, but you are going to that funeral!" Alice said stomping out of the room.

"I'll go help her!" Rose said getting off the couch and out of Emmett's arms.

I went to my old room upstairs and closed the door. I was planning something and it was going to work no matter what!

* * *

Alice said she had found out but she wasn't going to tell me till we got to the funeral. She was a smart little pixie.

We parked outside the church. Apparently the funeral was outside, but it wasn't sunny today so it was ok. I looked out at all the people that were here, to grieve for the loss of a loved one. There were a lot of trees outside the perimeter of the funeral home and so it was shady here and there. Birds were flying over head but not a noise was made at times that I bet you could her a pin drop in the church, but sometimes thee was commotion and there were people crying and yelling and some just starring off in mid space.

"Alice will you please tell me now, it's killing me not knowing what happened.?"

"Ok fine, here's the story from what I could find, she was driving home from school early because she didn't feel well, she lived with Jacob Black for awhile, I guess when she was driving that she wasn't watching where she was going and she drove off a cliff in the woods, smashing her car and killing Bella inside of it. That's when they found her body and saw that she had no chance at survival and they let her heart stop on it's own just after a few seconds from when she was pulled from the reckage."

She paused and then looked at me "that was all I could find."

I was frozen where I stood, did Bella do this to herself, or did she not watch where she was going and drove off the cliff. I looked at Alice and then I heard music being played (in the past chapter to lazy to rewrite it), it was a very beauty full song and was very touching and I guess it was the right song for Bella, My Bella.

"Wow this is a very sweet song." Esme murmured.

"Yes a very nice song indeed." I heard Alice say.

I listened to the whole son and when it was done I looked around lots of people were crying and sobbing. I looked around more and spotted to see a boy. I walked a couple steps toward him and then I recognized who it was. Jacob Black. Why was he here and why did he look like he was so guilty Because I was the one guilty here. I was the one who could have prevented this. Then I heard what he was thinking and stiffened. He thought he was the one responsible for Bella's death. That was just plan wrong. I walked the rest of the way toward him and sat down a couple feet from him "Jacob Black?"

"What do you want bloodsucker?" He had his had bent down so I couldn't see his face which made me mad. But I ignored the feeling and responded.

"Look, I am sorry I wasn't there to save Bella, like I promised her that I always would, but I am thank full for you that you tried to bring her back but we both know that she isn't coming back." I looked at him and he looked up at me.

"I don't want your apologizes I want my Bella back." His Bella what was he talking about she belonged to me not him.

I looked over to see my family wave and then disappear into the crowd. I sighed.

I looked at Jacob again and saw that he was trying to block me from something he was thinking. "Jacob what are you not telling me?" I asked he kept blocking me then he looked at me and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Edward……we found this in her pants pocket when they were examining her and I don't know if it meant for you or me but I am going to let you read it ok?"

"Ok" He handed me the note and I opened it to smell the freesia smell of Bella and also her messy hand writing, I laughed mentally at that. It said:

I know what I love

I know what I hate

But to love someone

Is to learn how to faint

Goodbye my love

I know your fate

-Bella

I looked at the note bewildered by what it said. Was it meant for me or Jacob or even someone else.

"What do you think it means?" I asked Jacob

"I don't know but I want to keep hoping it means something good." He took the note from me and put it in his pocket..

"Well I guess it was nice chatting with you but it really wasn't so good bye Edward." He started walking away with the note that I had to have.

I ran after him "Jacob stop" I yelled. He stopped but didn't come to me but stood where e stopped I walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "I want that note!" I told him.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "No way that note is MINE, I found it so I keep it." He started walking away again.

"JACOB COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around

"There is NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GIVING YOU THAT NOTE!" he yelled back.

That's it I lost my cool I tackled him to the ground and started wrestling with him, I didn't care what it took But I was going to get that note if it was the last thing I do.

Then something appeared in front of me and I knew I had to somehow be dreaming even though we don't sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 tight and bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I looked up at the thing in front of me, or was it even a thing? I tried to move away but the thing was not going to leave me alone that I could tell for sure. I didn't really know what it was until she uncovered her face. It was.-

"Can't you too stop fighting for 3 seconds with out tearing each others throats out?" She asked

Jacob tried to get up but something in him just like me, told him that wasn't a good idea. We both looked at HER. I held my breath, this was just wrong and unbelievable in any way. Even though we lived in the supernatural it still was impossible.

"B-Bel-l-la?" Jacob shook beside me. I would have shook if I were human but now my reaction was just plan sitting there and not moving. "How c-can-n th-th-this be possible?" He continued.

She smiled "Hello to you to Jacob." She turned to me and her smile faded ."Edward……" she looked at me with those eyes I missed so much. Wait what was I thinking, she was dead there was no way of doubting that. "How I've missed you two!" she looked back at Jacob and smiled again then she backed up from us and looked at us both.

"Bella wait, don't go!" Was that me? I looked at Jacob but he hadn't said anything, so obviously it was me who said it.

"It's ok." She said.

"How is this even possible? I mean how are you alive? You died in a car accident? Not that I am not happy to see you but……..I saw you take your last breath…….I held you dead in my arms.?" Jacob looked down at the ground when he said this to Bella. He was just as confused as I was. He looked back up at Bella for an answer.

She smiled "Sorry Jake……" she frowned then looked pained, but whatever it was she shook it off and looked back at us to say more "So, I see you both have found my note, what did you think of it?"

"So, are you a ghost, or are we dreaming?" Jacob asked. He looked like he wanted to run and hug Bella more then anything. But he was restraing himself not knowing if it was a good idea.

"The note I left will give you all your answers you want but you have to figure out them on your own, I can't help you." She said while she drifted further back and into the trees of the cemetery . "When you figure out what the note means, I'll be back to help you through the next part." She drifted so far back that it was hard to even make out her ghost of a shape. "Goodbye my loves" she was gone.

"Look what you did, you jackass" I told Jacob "If you hadn't ran your big mouth maybe she would have stayed longer to explain!" I got up and shoved him up against a tree " you fucking basterd, you did this, you made her go kill herself, you son of a BITCH!" I yelled at him. I tried to get a good hold on his throat but he was able to wiggle out of my hold and try to get me up against a tree like I did to him but I was fast, I moved to I could punch him and see even though he was a waerwolf, that I could knock him out.

"What the fuck!" he growled and I pinned him to the ground with his hands behind his back. He struggled but with him pinned it was useless.

"What's the struggle mutt?" I growled back at him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Carlisle. "Son……" he looked in my eyes and I looked into his eyes. "Let him go." I let go of Jacob and stood up and walked a few feet back. Jacob stood up in seconds after I had. He gave me a murderous glare but stood where he was.

"I'm not done with talking to you mutt!" I growled at him "I still want that note Jacob" I looked at him in the eyes. "And I plan on getting it, no matter what it takes" I walked up to Carlisle who had backed up a little farther then I had. "Come on before I lose control or he does" I pointed to Jacob.

"Ok" he walked up to our family a few feet away now.

"I'm not going with you Carlisle, I just meant I didn't want to cause a scene with so many witnesses, it doesn't mean I plan on coming home with you." I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay right where I was.

Even if it meant for the rest of Eternity. I was going to get that damn note.

"Ok son, when you are ready to come home just call and we will tell you where we are." Carlisle responded.

I heard Esme intake a breath and step forward .I didn't know what she was going to do when I left but I knew she was going to try to stop me, and I knew not going with them would break her heart and leave our family hanging by a thread and not complete without me.

"Edward, please don't do this, don't lock your self away from us, your family." She was on the verge of crying tearless sobs. "Edward…..we know how this is hard for you but please don't do this." I was about to argue with her but decided to go against it.

I saw something appear on my right, I don't know what it was? A shadow of someone maybe? Then I saw the face and froze where I was. Bella! "Edward….make her happy, don't tear your family apart because of me." She whispered in my ear. I looked around but it seemed no one else could see her. "No on else can see me silly" she giggled. Whoa did she read my mind some how? "Yeah I did read your mind, cool huh?" Wait why can't anyone else see her? "I only appear to the ones I ant to see me." She whispered. What about the mind reading thing, or the why she wanted me to make everything difficult with what she was doing like that damn note??? "Well number one it comes with the ghosty stuff, I think it is cool, number two that note is not a damn note, it's important, and if you took it more importantly you would know and things would turn out right between us and everything else."

"Edward what are you starring at?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Nothing Alice I was just thinking about something." I responded. Bella was still next to me invisible to every one else and was looking at me intensively like she was trying to put something together with her mind. And I was thing, I hadn't lied to Alice. I was thinking about what Bella had told me. She said that if I had figured the note out we could be together-

I was cut off with Bella talking to me. "See I didn't say that we would be together if you figured out the note…….look all I can say is that if you figure out what the note means before Jacob does then we can be together but if you don't……well then we can't." Wait what do you mean? What if Jacob wins? "Well the note was meant for my love and the person who figures out the note first is my true love and I will do my magic and we will live together in happily ever after." She whispered in response to my thoughts and questions. She was staring of in mid space like she was imagining something, if . either it was me or Jacob I don't know. But for one I was the mind reader, but I still couldn't read her mind but somehow she could read mine. "Well yeah I still have that trait in me. But anyway my day dreaming is none of your business and neither is my ghosty life or descisions got it?" She was snapped out of her state because of me just great "Look if you want to figure out what the note means you better start getting along with Jacob or your not going to find out, the first part of the note you two have to find out togeth - great look what you are making me do, blab my mouth for eternity thanks a lot" she hissed at me.

Jacob's POV

Fuck this was a disaster what the hell was going on in this damn world? Well that leech was going to have to deal with it I wasn't, and just because I hadn't phased to kick his ass didn't mean I was going to be nice, it didn't mean that at all. I headed for the woods wanting to be rid of the place where Bella now lay in a coffin which was soon to be buried. And get away from the bloodsucker who had drawn out all the life out of the girl I knew and then her go to the lengths to do suicide because she was so miserable in the world with out him. I wanted to just get away from everything and maybe just even attempt to do suicide myself and for right now it didn't sound that bad of an idea maybe I would see Bella maybe we could start an after life together. Eve thought I knew I had seen her at the funeral all in ghost form, but I was hoping most of the time I had drifted and maybe imagined it. Maybe for one moment I could have just been happy to dream and see Bella, but that was a long shot because Edward the leech I corrected myself was there and had seen her too.

I looked around to see where I was and found I had made it all the way to the edge of the forest, I didn't know if wanted to phase and face Sam or if I just wanted to walk through the forest to clear my mind. I decided I would just walk through the forest. Facing Sam wasn't something I was up to doing at the moment even though I would have to do it sooner or later. I was going for later. I stepped through the thresh hold of the trees and started walking, I stepped over branches and jumped over fallen down trees and just looked at the beautiful forest. For some reason the forest reminded me of my time with Bella when I thought I was healing her and maybe we could make something out of our lives. Together.

While I walked I imagined the things me and Bella could have done together and the things we could have seen, we could have traveled the world if that's what she wanted. I would always give Bella what she wanted and needed unless it was crazy and dangerous I don't think I would want to kill her or even let her own klutzy ness kill herself. I would always want to keep her safe. Urghh I had to stop thinking about Bella, I would go insane and maybe think I was seeing her again.

But before I could even walk another step she showed up in front of me with the wickedest smile I had ever seen but it was funny. "Hey, Jake, I have been looking for you every where!" She looked around to see where we were." Any reason we are out in the forest? Or at least you are?" She frowned and kept looking around.

"Uh,…….I was just walking around you know thinking?" I asked with a question back.

She laughed and smiled again. "I still have some what of a brain you know?" She answered her own question a second later. "Look, Jake, What happened back there……I didn't mean to make you angry or freak you out, I just wanted you two to know that there is a way that you two or at least one of you can still have some what of a life with me…….but to do that you both have to work together and figure a couple things out. I know it can be hard, but I know you can do it. Both of you can, I believe in you both." She looked like she was wanted to say more but for some reason I didn't know she couldn't. Just like how I couldn't really leave the pack or do anything under without the Alpha command. I was restrained like that and acted like that just like she was acting right now.

"Your bound to someone or something just like I am to my pack aren't you?" She was looking down and fiddling with her hands here and there and would every so slightly bite her bottom lip.

"I can't answer that!"

"Why not?"

"Because Jacob!" She looked up and she looked pissed and sad at the same time. It was a weird expression her eyes were blowing with madness but her mouth was frowning in a sad but kinda fustrated face

"Bella, I want a true answer, I told you what I could when I was, and still am bound so tightly to the pack. What is it that you can't even give a clue about?" She winked in pain like I had shot her, but I continued talking. "Bella I thought you said you loved me, I thought you said maybe we could work things out, I thought you said we were best friends? Well you know what BEST FRIENDS don't keep secrets from each other like you are right now!" I yelled at her. She was maybe three or four feet from me. And she had the most pained expression on her face. I wish I could take what I had said back but when I thought through my words I knew they were true and that I shouldn't and wouldn't take the words back. She needed to hear the truth even if it hurt. Because you know what she had hurt me, she had hurt me by deciding to do damn suicide.

"J-Ja-a-ke I'm so-r-r-r-y-y, I didn't mean that my…….absence would hurt you so much and I'm sorry!" She cried into her hands. I hadn't even looked up and saw her tears run down her face but they were there and were streaming down her face fast and hard. I hated seeing her cry but what else was I supposed to do. I didn't even think about approaching her. "Your right, you shouldn't approach me……it's not safe to be around me ok?"

"Bella……I won't take back everything that I said, but I hate seeing you cry, please stop!" I begged. I still didn't understand anything but I knew I would later on…….hopefully. Bella abruptly stopped crying and stood straight where she was. Her expression blank. She stood like that for a couple minutes not moving. And then she started talking. "I'm sorry Jake but I have to go, like I said before try to work things out with Edward." She was starting to fade like ghosts do in movies "But don't forget about the note, the note is you key and-" But she was cut off by her diseapering shape.

She was gone again. And I had no clue when or if I would even see her ghostly shape again. "I love you!" I whispered hoping for something that she would hear me ."I promise I won't forget!" I added.

I would never forget about her.

Never….

**Ok guys sorry it's late and kinda short but I have been really busy with school and other stuff. Like preparing for Christmas with my family. I hopefull will update this story within the next week. **

**The faster I get reviews and the more I get will probably make updates more frequent and longer chapters to so please. Ask friends and other people to read and review this story.**

**Also if you could check out the other story I am going to start, it knda has some things in it that are real life experiences for me so please check it out and review**

**-thanks Eleni**


	5. Chapter 5 Puzzle Pieces

Yeah I know it is kinda late as in a couple days but I have been really busy. So I apologize.

I hope to update within the next couple days. Well I hope you like.

Oh also, I have another story that I started and was hoping you guys could check it out? Thanks to you if you would do that, if you do also review and tell me if you like it? If you don't I won't continue. Sorry this chapter is so short also. The next one I promise will be longer.

Okay on to the story

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I was still in the area I had been when Bella had suddenly disseppaered saying she wanted to go find Jacob. I was kind of upset that she wouldn't stay and talk with me but I couldn't stop her, Hell I couldn't even touch her. When I had tried my hand had gone straight through her and she had shied away from me after that, always staying at least 3-4 feet away from me at all times.

My family had left a couple hours ago. So I was now alone, gladly for me that's what I wanted at the moment. I looked around me, at my surroundings. I felt a cool breeze and then suddenly Alice was sitting beside me. Curse the little pixie. "Can I sit with you?" she whispered.

"Why not!" I chided under my breath. Alice snickered and flopped down beside me. She put her knees to her chest and her hands on her knees looking straight ahead just like I was. "Why did you come here Alice?"

"Can't a girl worry about her brother?" She smiled but didn't look at me.

"Well…….I guess so…….. but I really just wanted to be alone, do you mind?" I asked not bothering to look at her she was going through the conversation at home with the rest of the family.

"No, but I think I would love to keep you company." She stayed in the position she was in and hardly moved her lips. If any human was looking at us they wouldn't even know we were having a conversation. "You know that Bella's…….death didn't just effect you, it effects all of the family, we all loved Bella like she was family. Hell she was our family." She didn't want to continue more then she had to I could see it in her head but she had more to say. "She still is our family, and….. I have a feeling that she will be with us again, that she still is with us."

Alice was going to be here forever from what I could pick up from her thoughts, she wasn't going to give up till I had agreed to come home. Damn she had fallen for Esme's sobbless cries. "Esme sent you I see!" I complemented her.

"I'm sorry Edward, I couldn't help it, I hate seeing mom cry. And I know for a fact that you do too." She whined.

I laughed. Everyone could fall for Esme's crying. But it was okay I knew how she hated seeing our family apart. But I needed to be alone not being bothered by my family was easier then anything. Alice's eyes glazed over but before I could see what she was seeing through her mind she was telling me. "Tanya is coming tonight, she wants to see you." We both laughed. Of course Tanya would want to see me. She hadn't given up on us being together.

"Can you keep her busy for me Alice, PLEASE?!" I whined at her.

"Yeah sure why not!" She giggled imagining Tanya kicking and screaming trying to come find me.

"I'll keep you to that," I promised Alice. She giggled and stood up. She brushed off her skirt and shirt then stepped back. She was finally going to ask me to finally go home and I already knew my answer. "Will you please come home Edward, make Esme stop crying. It's breaking all of our hearts especially Carlisle's……please, I hate begging Edward but I want some of the family happy again." She breathed.

"No Alice I can't come back, not now at least. I hate hearing that Carlisle and Esme are hurting but, I just can't. I'm sorry." She sighed even though she didn't need to breath and turned to leave but turned back around for a moment

"No, I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry that you had to go through everything that you have, but I can't do anything about it. And I am sorry." She turned "Goodbye Edward see you when you decide you want to come home." She left and didn't turn or even think a goodbye or any other comment to me. I was finally alone. From what I thought I was till I saw a shadow appear at the edge of the forest. Great I just got rid of one person now I had to deal with another.

He stepped out of the edge of the forest and started walking my way. I wasn't in the mood for company or even dealing with them so I blocked out the world like I had done before. And thought about how life should have been or how I could have been reincarnated into the world. I imagined the world from that perspective and thought about who I could have been or even what Heaven or Hell could have been like, any where other then here at least. I felt a little shake to the shoulder but knew right away who it was.

Jacob Black.

Come again I thought and laughed mentally. I guess I still could be a little humorless even when I was in misery. I felt the shake again and decided I should look up "Come again?" I replied I laughed mentally again but didn't show it.

"No I will not come again……we need to talk Cullen." He hissed. I looked at his hand still placed firmly on my shoulder and shook him off

"Get your grubby hands off me mutt!" I hissed back at him. He let go and backed up till he hit another tree, from the backside and slide down the tree trunk "What do you want Black?"

"I didn't know we were going on a second name bases, I usually only call YOU by your last name, not the other way around. What has got ton into you really? I mean look at us sulking by the woods huddled up next to trees really?" He was trying to be sarcastic I could tell. And I actually loathed him for that, even in a tense situation he could make a joke out of something. Huh? Maybe him and Emmett could get along.?

"So have you seen Bella?" I teased him trying to get something out that was a Joke appearently I didn't do such a good job because he looked serious and tried breathing normally.

"Yeah I actually did." He ran through everything that had happened with him and Bella. I guess from what I could see he had talked to her and that she had suddenly disseapered But even though I still hoped maybe he would show up again just to talk to her again. "She's not going to be back anytime soon Edward, she said so herself." Damn he was probably right. "Yeah I know that face and I am right" he sneered.

"Shut up! Just because Bella says we have to work together for the time being doesn't mean I am going to start to get all friendly with you." I muttered.

He laughed. "Right back at you bloodsucker, right back at you!"

I sighed. "That is one thing we have in common, we both hate each others guts to death." We both laughed at that. And I was right that was one thing we would always would have in common.

"Don't forget the smell, you stink to me and I probably stink to you, don't I? He added.

"Yeah the smell too!" ok that counts as too things we have in common. "But it doesn't mean just because we have some things in common doesn't change anything." We both grew quiet. And it stayed that way for awhile. Both him and me sitting in quiet, thinking and starring at nothing. I broke the silence. "Look we need to figure out what that note means, and the faster we do it the faster we can get rid of each other and hopefully see Bella again. Got it?"

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear." He said getting up and coming closer to me. He dug in his pocket for a second then pulled the note out I looked at the reading of the note again.

_**I know what I love**_

_**I know what I hate**_

_**But to love some one**_

_**Is to learn how to faint**_

_**Goodbye my love**_

_**I know your fate**_

_**-Bella**_

So what could it mean?

"Well let's look at the first line and see what we can come up with." Jacob prompted.

"Okay the first line is something about what she loves, Like books maybe?"

"No it has to be something more personal." Jacob muttered.

"Okay well…….She loves you and me, right?" I asked even though I knew the answer. She did love both me and Jacob. She had too. So that's what it had to mean.

"Yeah! Okay so the second line is something she hates?" He thought through everything he could think of, but I knew something. It was simple.

"She hates us fighting." I reminded him. I remembered all the times that we had ended up fighting and her yelling or pushing us away from each other telling us to stop fighting.

"Yeah she really hated that!" Jacob admitted while he had his hand resting on his chin like he was thinking of something.

I blocked him out not wanting to know what he was thinking of. _ This is going to take awhile _ I sighed. But I had to do this. It was the only way I would ever get the chance to see Bella Again

**Ok I know it is short but I have been really busy and I will hopefully update in the next couple days. ( I wanted to post this like 5 days ago but I have been really busy so sorry! **** thxs again.**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6 torture?

**I want to thanks for everyone who has been reading this story. It makes me smile when I see people like some things I write well here's the next chapter hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (I wish)**

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

I walked down the hallway to my room, after seeing the boys had taken a lot out of me. Yes I really wasn't a ghost I am a vampire who has the power to project to look like a ghost. I am trapped. I am not aloud to leave this place. But I do anyway, or at least my soul does through projection. Yeah and I do have a soul, it's one discovery they have found now!

As I walked I said hello to everyone I passed. While I said hello and walked I though about the boys, what would they think when they found the note? Would they figure it out? Would they figure out what was going on with me? Would either one of them want me even though I was a vampire? Could I take rejection again? Could I take rejection from BOTH of them?

I pushed those thoughts away when I entered my room. All anyone though I did when I went out to the gardens that I was thinking and taking time to be alone. None of them knew I was projecting and going to go see my beloved boys. Even though one of them had left and that was the reason for me being a vampire. It was Edward's fault I was a vampire. But this is what I wanted right? I can't remember. See when I project I weaken and I lose more of my human memories faster then any other vampires. It kind of sucks. I can hardly remember Charlie anymore.

I went over to my radio and turned something random on. I was to weak to care at the moment. I went over to my bed once I turned it on. Vampires don't sleep._ But this vampire sure as hell is tired and wishes they could sleep it off. _ I thought to myself. And it was true, I really did wish I could sleep this off, but I couldn't!

I felt like I was going to die from being so weak. I had projected them I should I eve have. I did it way to much, beyond the limit I ever should project. I turned my head slowly to look out my window. I was in a palace that was more then beautiful, I was lucky they even let me have a nice room. It was actually one of the best rooms here.

I slowly closed my eyes to rest and let my imagination wonder.

EPOV

We had been here longer then I thought. It was already getting dark. I looked at Jacob and he was looking at me.

_It's getting late, I should probably go. _Jacob thought.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea!" I said.

Jacob stood up. _How about we meet up tomorrow and try to figure the rest of the note out, besides I am bushed. _He yawned showing he wasn't kidding. _See you later…….uh……Edward._ He walked away and I started laughing. He could hardly say my name with out thinking how stupid it was we were even going by a first name basis now.

I walked up to a tree that I had been siting on when Bella had showed up first. I inscribed something on the tree to mark our love.

_**ExB forever on**_

There we had our love inscribed and hopefully marked forever. I then knew I should confront my family about all of this and tell them ever thing. I ran through the woods until I caught there scent, they we at the old house.

I walked in the house seeing that they were all looking at me. Questions running through there heads.

_I wonder what happened?, he looks miserable. Oh poor Edward this is really hard on him. I wonder why he was acting so weird a little while ago? Had something happened that he didn't tell us? _Alice thought.

_This is all my fault from the beginning. If I hadn't tried to attacker her she would still be with us. I feel so bad for Edward he is in so much pain, it even hurts me more then I though it would. I wish there was something I could do, maybe I can try to make it up to him? _Thought Jasper.

_I knew something like this would happen in the future with him so caught up in that humans drama. He knew better then to ever fall in love with a human but he didn't care. And now look what he has done. But I do feel bad she did make him happy. Oh hell she was funny and I was mean to her. Nice impression to leave her with Rose. I wonder what was up with him a little while ago anyway, he looked like he had seen a ghost? _Rose thought.

_Urghh he looks so miserable I wish I could bring Bella back? Hmmm maybe I can, all I need is some peanut butter! Yes Edward will be happier again. Yay Bella boo bear will be back and clumsy as ever too! _Emmett thought.

_Oh poor dear he's heart broken again and by the same girl, the girl that should be my daughter but isn't with us anymore. That is with the angels. But I wonder why she died the way she did? Oh I wish there was some way I could help him? _Esme thought.

_My poor son. I wish there was some way to make things better? My poor daughter is gone and he is so miserable. I wonder what he will do now? I hope everything turns out ok. I wonder where Bella is now? I hope someday that in some miracle maybe they could meet again even if it means reincarnation, that would some how make him happy again then so be it, I hate seeing my son in misery. _Carlisle thought.

"I'll answer every ones questions later but right now I need to tell everyone something." I whispered knowing they could hear me. I sat down in the living room couch and looked down. How was I going to explain that I had seen a ghost and after all that ghost was Bella. They were probably going to think I was crazy or maybe they already had and that I was getting worse? Oh wait I have to explain.

"Ok so Edward what is it that you want to tell us?" Alice asked curiously. She sat down on the couch across from me and Jasper sat down with her.

"We'll always support you Edward, so you can tell us!" Jasper responded.

I looked down hoping explaining would be easy but knowing that wasn't so. "I saw some things today that I didn't think were possible, And I don't think they have sane explanations so I really don't know how to phrase this?" I kept looking down knowing if I looked up I wouldn't be able to explain further and I would just make an excuse up and excuse my self to go sulk in my room..

But I couldn't explain further because the doorbell rang and Carlisle went to answer it. I heard voices and I didn't move. I didn't think this day could get any worse but it was about to and I could tell.

That's when Tanya and her family walked in and headed straight for me. She smiled evily and sat down next to me while everyone else just stared at us. In that moment I wanted to die and wished I could be a ghost with Bella just to spend some time with her.

I wished I knew a way to contact her but she never told me how and why she didn't ell us these things frustrated me, this wasn't fair she was a fair spirit, she could do what she wanted see what she wanted and act how she wanted. Hell she only appeared to people when she wanted to.

"So Eddie kins how are you?" Tanya asked. She tied to curl into my side and I cringed away and scouted over farther on the couch. "Oh come on you know you want it." She whispered so low that no one else could hear.

I sighed. And so the games begin.

**Ok thanks again to everyone wh has been reading this story. **

**Ok so I have Winter break right now so I will have more time to write but I do have a lot of homework so I have to get that done to so give me time. I am also sorry for the length of this chapter but I thought this was a goo ending for this chapter so enjoy!**

**PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7 who knows what?

**A/N: Ok So I love writing this story but this story is taking a lot out of me (no I am not saying that I am going to stop writing this story.) but updates will be like 1 every week or even 1 every 2 weeks. Yeah I know it sucks but I am working on it. I also am going back to school right now so please….. give me time…… I have a lot of things I know I will get for homework including my god-damn science fair project so if you want someone to blame for my bad updating blame my teachers.**

**Ok sorry for ranting but I needed to get that out of my system.**

**Back to the story.**

Chapter 7

EPOV

I looked over at my family and pleaded them for help. _ Get her away from me!_ I pleaded. I looked at Carlisle but he didn't even respond. I looked at Alice but she was giving murderous daggers at Tanya. _ Well at least Alice is on your side on how Tanya needs to stay the hell away from me._ I cringed as I felt Tanya try to lean into me.

"Um…….I think I'm just…….going to go for a walk….." I stood up. I headed for the door, but was instantly jumped by Tanya.

She giggled. "Can I come along handsome?" she tried playing with my hair. _ Ok that's the last straw. _ I threw Tanya off my back, making her go flying across the room. Playing with my hair was not something I really liked people doing, actually I hated it when people tried to even touch it –with the exception of my mother Esme- so when she thought she was aloud to do it, I lost my cool.

"What the hell do you think that you have the damn right of touching me Tanya?" I snarled. She just smiled and got up from the floor. She went and sat on the couch. _You'll be mine one way or another. _ She smirked even bigger. I didn't know what she was talking about but at the moment it didn't matter. I wanted to see if I could find a way to contact Bella. But while I tried that, I would go hunt.

I started walking out of the house seeing as to Tanya had decided she would let me cool down. _Thank God if she had followed me……._ Yeah things would be a little out of peaceful.

As soon as I was at the edge of the forest I looked at the trees and thought about where Bella would be right now. Well where ever she is I hope she is okay.

I also hopped she turned up soon.

Unknown POV

I turned down a hall and looked down some way to see one of our guests lights on, it was past curfew for most. Even though our people didn't sleep it was still good to keep a time for all to be put away. I walked over to the door to see it was the new guests door. _Oh well she is still getting used to things here. _I walked in the room quietly even though I knew she was awake.

I turned to look at her. She was as pall as I had ever seen her. What in the world had she been doing today? I looked down at her clothes they were perfectly intact. So she hadn't gotten into any fights recently to make her look this way. So what had?

"Miss are you okay, you're paler then usual?" I hesitated. I would reach out and touch her if I could but I could see she would rather not have _me _do that so I didn't.

She looked up at me weakly. "Yes I am just tired." She informed me.

But then I knew our kind didn't get tired. "You mean you are weak." I corrected.

She sighed heavily. "Yes, can you please leave me, I would like it very much to be alone." She whispered. I looked at her dark brown hair and her silk dress. She was beautiful, I don't know how she could just be so depressed?

"Ok miss, you know where to find me if you need anything." I walked out of the room. I still wondered how such a pretty girl could be so depressed and lonely. Probably any guy would love to get a whiff of her. Hey even I would, but I am not saying that I am a guy. I have had sex with both genders so it makes no difference to me.

I would never admit to anyone but I loved being a lesbian . With being that kind of person you ad a large range of people to choose of to have sex with-if they were even willing- and most were humans that after I had had sex with I ate. For my own well-being and theirs.

I took to going to my room after checking everyone was in good spirits and settled in. As I walked down the hallway I decided to call one of my many mates. I know what they say you only have 1 true love but I have many. I took to calling my most recent Kate from the Denali coven. She was a sweet heart.

I walked into my room and went straight to my desk and grabbed my phone. Dialing the number I wondered what I would say. Three rins and then I heard her tinkling voice. "Hello?"

I used my most seductive voice. "I miss you Katie." I heard a ruffling on the other end of the phone and then a door shut. I heard her mumble a quick- "I'll be right back."- to someone and then a rushing of wind. I heard her sit down somewhere and then put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that baby, I'm visiting friends with the family, and I miss you too."

I wanted to see her so bad. "Can you skip out on your family and come see me?" I pleaded.

I heard her sigh. "I wish I could but……I think that would be a bad idea." She whispered.

"And why so?"

"You know exactly why!" She whisper yelled.

Oh Wait. She was probably hesitant because she was near others, that didn't know our secret. "Are you near the others still?" I just had to ask.

She giggled. "How did you know?"

"Because I know everything."

"No you don't." She teased.

"Yes I do."

"Then where exactly am I? And what am I wearing?"

"Um I'm guessing you are in the forest somewhere, even though I wish you were here with me. And about what you are wearing……hmmm, I hope nothing." I was in so much trouble for that last comment.

She snarled. "I would ask you to take that back, but I know you won't, so I won't even ask."

I laughed. "That's my girl."

"Yeah I am you girl and don't forget it."

"Hey aren't I your girl too."

"I am not going to respond to that one."

"Okay." I loved playing these little games with her.

"Oh crap I have to go baby, I'll call you later promise."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." I heard her blow a kiss threw the phone then hang up.

I walked over t my bed put the phone on my side and laid down to have my thinking hour.

Tanya's POV

He would cave to me sooner or later. I had my secret weapon, and I planned to use it right away. I had waited almost an hour before I got restless of just sitting and waiting so I headed up to Edward's room.

I was going to make Edward swoon tonight no matter what it took. He would get over this human Bella Swan who had taken his heart appearently. But that would change tonight, tonight I would be the one he would never want to leave. I would be the one he always cared for.

I went into his bathroom and turned on the Jacuzzi making sure that the water was just the right level. Then I went to hunt down some candles. Even if he didn't want me now, I would soon be his. I found some candles in Alice's room and stole them, it wouldn't matter because I would soon be family and she would have no reason to hate me from taking things from her.

Walking back into Edward's room, or should I say _our _room. I set the candles down around the Jacuzzi and around his bed. Then I went to my suit case and grabbed a pair of my sexiest Lingerie. He wouldn't be able to resist me. I couldn't deny it and soon……neither would he.

I walked in the bathroom and put it on slowly, looking at my own body. I had the best body a man could dream of. I had full breasts and a very skinny waist. And I loved this one, I had the cutest but I had ever seen. It was the perfect size for a man to squeeze the shit out of.

I heard Edward come in the front door downstairs so I quickly put the lingerie on and headed over to the bed. I sat down so I was angled with my feet off the side and my head propped up on the other side of the bed angled like I was laying down but like I was trying to take up the whole bed.

He walked in, and froze when he saw me. I smirked knowing his eyes were roaming over my perfect body. I purred when I saw him take a step toward me, but didn't expect his next move. He ran over to me at inhuman speed and was instantly right in my face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my room and on my bed?" he hissed. He was angry, but hopefully I could change that anger to lust. I crawled over a little and tried to lean over and kiss him. But of course the ass he was, he cringed away from me.

"Oh come on Eddie, you know you want it. Now that that awful human isn't in the way……we can be together." I whispered seductivily. I batted my eye lashes. I knew that this was a soft subject for him but he had to get the point that we were meant to be together.

He snarled. "Don't you dare ever mention that again. Bella is still and will always be my love."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Tanya I know." He growled.

_Oh come on Eddie just give me just one chance, I know you'll like it, I know you probably even crave it. _I sneered.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he roared.

_Oh come on Eddie kins, I can call you that if I want so……what you say…..give me a chance._ I was going to make him crave me, no matter what the risk.

"Why in the world do you think I would ever want to have sex with YOU!"

I smirked. "Because, I have something you want. And if you don't do this you will regret it."

He growled. "And what might that be?"

"I know where Bella really is, I even know how to contact her, and if you don't give me a chance and don't spend the rest of eternity with me, I will make sure personally that she exits this world for real this time"

**Well what do you think of the little cliffy? How do you think Tanya is somehow involved with Bella?**

**Well PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry guys but I don't know when the next chapter will be up so please review. And if I find that somehow I have double the reviews I have right now, the next chapter will be out quicker.**

**-thanks**


	8. Chapter 8 Tension and hard descions

**A/N: Well sorry I haven't posted for this story in awhile but I will try to get better! Promise! But All I ask is that you review so that I know to keep going and know people are enjoying this story so please tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Last chapter:**

"_I know where Bella really is, I even know how to contact her, and if you don't give me a chance and don't spend the rest of eternity with me, I will make sure personally that she exits this world for real this time"_

**Edward POV**

What…. What was she talking about? Did she know that I could see Bella? I looked over at Tanya still sitting on my bed with Lingerie on. I really wished she would put some normal clothes on.

"What do you mean? Bella died…" Better to play the safe card with not saying that I could see her as a ghost.

She smirked. "I'll tell you everything, just give me a chance….you won't regret it." She frowned for a moment. "And don't try to trick me into saying what you want because I have a say in what happens to her. And like I said you don't give me a CHANCE then I will make sure she exits this world, I won't hesitate for your sexy ass either!"

_Okay so I had 2 options: 1 I do what she says and have sex with her_. I cringed just thinking about it. _2 I don't and if she is telling the truth Bella dies._

She had me here and she knew it. I didn't want Bella to die even though I thought she was already dead. I was somewhat glad that their was a chance that Bella wasn't dead and that she was some where still out there. But I didn't want to have sex with Tanya not because I knew that sex could be good with her and I didn't want to have sex with her because I still loved Bella but…. I just didn't crave her like I did Bella. _You mean like you __do__ Bella. _My sub conscience thought. Yes I still do love Bella, And now that there was a chance that I could be with her again, I wanted it bad, real bad.

I came out of thought as Tanya drew closer to me. I backed away a couple of steps. I had to stall as much as possible. I ran a hand through my hair remembering when Tanya had tried to touch it and run her fingers through it. The only one I would let do that now was Esme and Bella of course.

She growled playfully still kneeling on my bed. "Come on Eddie, please give me a chance." She pouted, she might think it was cute but right now it was appalling to me. She got off the bed since she couldn't reach me from that length still on the bed. She came over and tried wrapping her arms around my waist.

I moved back before she could do anything else that would set me off. I really didn't want to rip off her head because both our family's would be very upset and war would probably break out between our family's so I wasn't about to start a war but if she pushed me to far there would be some serious trouble.

I moved back more because she was closer and was about to hit my open door. _At least thank god it's open. _If someone was to walk in on this I would be glad to let them take Tanya into there own hands. They would tell her that I wasn't interested in her. They would take my side I know they would.

She moved closer and I kept backing up. I walked out the door and was in the wide open hallway. "Tanya stay away from me, I'm not interested….. at least let me have some time to think some things over."

She looked at me hurt then she had a smug smile on her face. She put her hand in her bra and pulled out her phone and flipped it open. "You sure you don't want to rethink that? All I have to do is press one button and talk 2 words and your precious Bella is dead." She sneered.

NO! she couldn't do this I had to think of something.

Then I saw Kate walk up the stairs, I had seen her go outside and start talking to someone downstairs. I really didn't care who it was. But I was glad that she had come upstairs she was saving me. I waved to her and she waved back like she didn't see Tanya in lingerie and was barely dressed. What was with these girls?

She was still walking to her room. So I pointed to Tanya when she looked back over at us. She shrugged her shoulders then saw my expression. She grimaced. "Tanya would you come see me in my room when you are finished talking to Edward!" It wasn't really a question it was a it was a demand.

When Kate was safely in her room Tanya looked at me. "This isn't over, I'm not finished with you." She walked back into my room grabbed her clothes and ran into Kate's room.

I walked into my room. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I wasn't tired but I needed to think about some things. I needed a plan to get the information on Bella without having to have sex with Tanya.

I was going to be laying there for awhile.

**Bella's POV**

I eventually was strong enough to leave my room and go talk to everyone else. I was still not healed all the way but I was strong enough to move and not be asked why I was acting strange or why I looked so weak.

I walked over to one of the people I was closest too. "Hey." I said.

She turned and looked at me. A smile spread across her face. "Finally you have come out of that room of yours." She knew me well enough that I wouldn't respond to her comment. "So now that you are up and about would you like to do something?"

I smiled a weak smile, I had to try to play the role of caring about being here and at least being around someone. Even though I missed everyone terribly at home, or as everyone here says my old life. I wish they would give me some freedom but I am almost watched 24/7 even when I am in my room. Someone is always watching me. I can't sneak out because I would get in trouble and then I would probably be killed.

I then decided that I should do something productive with my day so I was going to have to do something with her. "Well…" I trailed off what could we do? I wasn't aloud outside so what could e do here? "How about we…" I trialed off again. I really had no clue what to do?

I saw her smile and then tug on my arm. "Come on there is something I want to show you that might make you feel better." I felt her drag me to a part of the "House" (what everyone calls it) that I wasn't supposed to be in.

I tugged on her arm and frowned. "I can't be down here, If someone catches me down here I'm as good as dead." She smiled again. I knew something was up. But I didn't know what?

"Wait here." She ordered and disseapered behind a curtain on one of the sides of the wall. The room was big and had high ceilings. It had only one way in and one way out, which was behind me. Which made me even more curious as to where and why she had went behind there. _This could be a test to see if you follow rules. _A part of me as saying. But would she really set me up for this test.

I didn't know what to do and I for some reason had a sensation to sit down. I looked around and spotted two chairs in one of the open corners. The walls were mostly covered in paintings or some of that damn gooey mold. It was almost like a dungen feeling. But I knew that they really didn't use this room for much but I also knew there was some REALLY important in one of these covered up corners.

I walked over to the chairs and sat down looking around at the surrondings and also looking for where she went. It was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. Damn her she knew that her footsteps could be heard so she had disguised them. She knew how to do that well, I had asked her once how she had done it and asked if she could show me how but she said in time I would learn.

I then knew that this wasn't good. It was way to quiet for something normal. I got up from my chair and looked around the room. She hadn't come out from behind that curtain. I was getting worried and anxious what was going to happen? What had she said before? _"There is something I want to show you, that might make you feel better." _What had she meant by that?

I went over to the curtain and tried to tug on it but it was like it was glued to the wall. _Oh, God this is not good. Something is terribly wrong!_ I had to get out of there, I didn't care that she had told me to wait. I needed to get out of there I wsnted to get out of there.

I ran to the door we had come through and pulled expecting it to open but it was licked. _What. The. Hell! _ Okay so I was locked in the room. _Defiantly not good! _And I could find the person who had brought me here. _Very bad! _And I had no idea if there was any other way out of there and if anyone would come to find me. _VERY,VERY, VERY BAD! _ I had to get out.

I ran back to the curtain and hoped I could open it this time. But before I could get there I tripped over my shoe and fell. Even when I am a vampire I still trip. I admit I thought tht would at least go away but it stayed with me. I got up and ran to the curtain to find the same effect. I ran once more back to the door we had come in and then for bad luck and good lick it opened but this as someone I wished hadn't opened the door and had kept it locked and me hidden away forever.

I had to find her where was she. She was the only one who could help me in this situation. "JANE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

**Alice's POV**

I was laying lazily on the couch when I heard a noise coming from upstairs. I hadn't even been home and sat down not even … I looked at a clock on the wall… fifteen minutes and something was going on. _What in the World?_

I saw Jasper look up from a book and look at me. I raised an eyebrow, I didn't know, I hadn't seen anything big happening in the house. He looked at me with his perfect golden eyes and shrugged. Okay since he didn't know and I hadn't seen anything I guess I was just going to have to see for my self.

I walked up the stairs. Hearing nothing until I got close to Edward's room. Huh? I thought he was gone for the day? He was out before, wasn't he? I walked down the hallway toward his room and saw Tanya, Kate and Edward conversing or were they just staring at each other? I didn't know what had happened but all I knew was that I hadn't seen it coming, whatever it was in the first place.

Tanya was dragged out of the room by Kate and they ran into Kate's room. Then it got quiet. I walked back downstairs soundlessly. I heard Edward close his bedroom door and saw him lay down on his floor in his room. Well at least now I could see.

Jasper hadn't moved but he had tensed sensing something and someone's emotions was my best bet. I walked over to him and started rubbing his shoulders so he would relax. "What's wrong Jazzy?"

He relaxed a little from my touch but still was tense. "I can feel lot's of anger and desire coming off someone and I also can feel someone else very frustrated." He was staring off in mid space the book he had been reading foregotton.

I kept rubbing at his shoulders. I didn't like when Jazzy was like this. I wanted him to be himself, not to be controlled other's emotions. I was also wondering who those emotions belonged too? I don't think those were Edward's but I could be wrong? From what I could see he just looked conflicted and deep in thought.

I stopped rubbing his shoulders reluctantly and went around so I could sit on his lap. I looked into his eyes when I sat down. I loved this man and I was so glad he was mine as I was his. We would be together forever. If something were to ever happen to him, then I would make sure I would join him eventually. And I guess I would feel the same way Edward does but… I guess it's different, She's human, and he was to much of and ass to change her. I had nothing against Bella- never had never will- but we all know we can't bring her back even though Edward says he saw her.

Jazzy had moved his arm around my waist to pull me closer while setting the book he had been reading down on the side table. He never took his eyes off mine. But I had to get an answer. "Jazzy do you know who those emotions you were feeling belonged too?"

"Um…." He looked uncertain.

"Jazzy, please tell me." I whined.

He smiled. I loved that smile, and I wanted to kiss those sexy lips of his. He was about to answer but I couldn't help myself and I leaned in and kissed his full gorgeous lips. The kiss got deeper and deeper as time moved on, and I never got my answer but just having to be with Jazzy was hard to think about stuff like that, especially when he was kissing me.

Finally we both broke apart and I smiled as we pulled away. I then remember he was supposed to answer his question that interrupted. But I really didn't care I was with Jazzy, MY Jazzy and nothing could pull us apart.

He smiled when he saw me smile and knew he thought the same of me.

I sighed and used my serious tone. "So Jazzy, who was it who had such bad emotions to put you on edge?"

**Okay, Okay I know it's been a LONG time since I updated but I will try harder I promise.!**

**Please review, they make my day.**


	9. Chapter 9 How we ruined her life

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter: 9**

**Let's begin…**

I sighed and used my serious tone. "So Jazzy, who was it who had such bad emotions to put you on edge?"

**Kate's POV**

I dragged my bitch of a sister into my room and started yelling at her. "What were yout thinking doing that with… him?"

I knew that he wasn't what I wanted to say but It was Edward and with everything he can be capable of I didn't know if we could trust him.

See this was our game or as Tanya would say it's her mating game, she thinks Edward is her soul mate but I don't think that's it. This was all part of her plan and of course she had to involve all of us. I would rather be with my mate Chelsea, she's part of the Volturi Guard. And I know that means that I am gay, so what I am an lesbian I sleep with both Sex's. But I know she really is my real mate and this just goes as a bonus for Tanya's plan. The more people we have involved the better for her.

See Tanya Plan is complicated and I hardly understand it. But I bet if I understood it more it probably be nonsense of a plan. I know for sure the phrase 'Dumb blonde's' is true for Tanya because she is a dummy at points but she is my sister and I wouldn't want to betray her.

She looked at me like I was the crazy bitch. "What do you mean it's part of the you-know-what plan of mine."

I rolled my eyes but I was still pissed. I didn't want the Cullen's in this but of course she had to alert the others with everything she was doing with Edward. She didn't even consider the hearing all of us had. She really is a 'Dumb blonde' of a person.

I was about to pull her pretty little hair out, but stopped. What would we do if I killed my sister. Hmmm I don't know nothing. I really don't think anyone really cared for her but then I thought again. There is someone there in Volturi that she really is close to, I wonder who it is. For her thinking that seducing Edward Cullen would help the plan that is an X-factor in my book.

But who knows maybe she had another plan on top of this that we didn't know about, but I hopped I wouldn't find out, I also hopped I wasn't part of it. I hated being a part of a plan that could anyone but I really didn't think at the time that I told Tanya I would help her that It would be like this. Bella had a life/death situation on her right now and it wasn't even her choice it was on Edward's shoulder's. I didn't even know if Edward knew that he held the key to her living.

But not the living he could think of her anymore. When she had run off that cliff with her car- or as Tanya put's it perfect moment for love to be lost- and that gave us the perfect chance to take her from her human life.

_Flashback:_

_We watched the truck fall for a few seconds then descended to see how much damage Bella had on her. She was a little bloody but also unconscious. Good thing I knew how to not go crazy around blood. Thankfully Tanya didn't go nuts either. Her blood smelled so good but we knew better._

_We dragged Bella out of her truck and we placed her on the ground in front of us. "We need to change her." I whispered._

_Tanya hissed. "I'd rather she die, I can't believe he talked me into keeping her alive."_

_I pressed my lips together. I hated Tanya when she acted like this, it made me thin that she didn't care about anyone but her self and that could be true but Id rather he pretend that she liked and cared for all of us. "No we have to change her."_

_She pulled out a syring and needle which had Her blood in it. But it didn't look right. It had something else in it. "Tanya what else did you put in their?"_

_She didn't look up and she stick the needle in and then the venom was running through her vians. After she took the needle out she looked up, "It doesn't matter now what's done is done, got it sis?" she sneered._

_My head snapped up towards the sky "Do you smell that?"_

_Tanya nodded. "She has the wolves protecting her, great!"_

"_What do we do?"_

"_Hide they can't find us if they do we're dead." She ran off then and I whispered in Bella's ear to keep her sane and to cover up our tracks. "Please Bella if there is any way you can hear me listen you need to not scream or shout keep quiet like you are dying, don't move or speak. Just let the fire take you." Then I ran off. But not before I had slipped something in her pocket that Tanya knew needed to be there to help cover up our tracks. It was written just like in Bella's hand writing but I had written it not her. When I could I would explain to her that it had more value to it then Tanya had thought. I could help her get out of this if it was the last thing I could do._

_The wolves had gotton therein record time and then we had expected but they had not see us yet or they had not taken the chance to smell us very close by. No they we too concentrated on Bella who lay motion less at the bottom of the cliff._

_One of them was crying his eyes out then they smelled gasoline _good job! _I thought Tanya had actually done something productive she had spilled gasoline around and had done something that I knew that the truck would probably make it explode. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt Bella and her transformation. _

_I saw the two other guys carrying her up from the destroyed car and put her in front of the one crying his eyes out. That was kind of ridiculous why would he be crying over a human girl? I didn't understand these mutts but I would never take the time to. I saw him scream harder and cry even more then before._

_I gasped when heard Bella's heart stop. How could her transformation already be done? That was impossible. I never knew that it could only take minutes for a transformation. This was weird and amazing at the same time. He was right she is special, she will be powerful._

_When they finally took her to some place that was resting place for the dead before they buried them. We had to get her out of there before the put her in the casket. I overheard someone say that her funeral would be in the next 2 weeks. I woder why they would wait o long but ignored it. They were humans they could do what they wanted to do for their dead, for our kind we didn't really care because we don't die, or at least die easily._

_When we finally were able to get to her, we exchanged her body with a woman's body that was the same and that hadn't been discovered, she had been laying deep in the old cemetery, she was easy to exchange with Bella. They weirdly looked almost like twins but not, there had to be some kind of age difference between the two._

_When we finished getting Bella out of there we made sure we put the note very noticeable when they might check through her clothes. Hopefully they would find it, hopefully somehow it would get to that special someone that needed to read it._

_We arrived at Volterra in the next three days, Bella was being carried in my arms-Tanya didn't want to hold someone she hated- she was a beautiful girl. She was very skinny and had very nice mahogany hair, I would love to see what products she used to make it that shinny. She was also a beautiful immortal. _

_Even though her heart had stopped beating she hadn't woken or stirred at all. That was a bit concerning for me. Was she okay? Had she been to far gone before we had bitten her? But I knew that Tanya would be upset if I told her I had feelings for being a careful persona around her. She was someone all you had to do was look at and then you were hooked to her._

_I hoped she woke up, I bet thay if I ever got the chance to I would be a very good friend with her. I wish I would be able to get to know her. But I was not allowed to stay with her. We had to leave for awhile or as you could say _I _had to leave for awhile. Tanya had something she needed to do here, she said I wasn't allowed to stay, she said I would be in her way._

_I wanted to stay, I had a loved one here, I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to make love with her before I had to leave. But I knew that if Tanya said I had to go then I had too. She had Aro rapped around her skinny fingers. I don't know how but I thought Aro would still be mourning for his wife that he had lost 3 years ago._

_I hopped Tanya knew what she was doing._

_We walked into the doors of Volterra walls and walked up to the castle and let ourselves in with Jane and Felix behind me. Tanya had looked my way as we were about to enter the throne room doors. "You ready sis?"_

_I sighed. "Yep."_

_We walked in and that's when we had officially ruined Isabella Maria Swan's life forever._

_I think…_

_End of Flashback._

**I know it's short but hopefully I will update soon!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 How could you betray me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**WARNING: sexual violence is in this chapter.**

**Let's begin…**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice sighed and used her serious tone. "So Jazzy, who was it who had such bad emotions to put you on edge?"

I looked up at my beautiful mate and tried to distract myself from the battering emotions. I knew who they were from but I didn't know if I should admit it. Things could get worse I had a feeling they would if I said but I knew Alice wouldn't stop until she knew. "Kate and Tanya are fighting."

Alice grimaced at the news and then composed herself. "I don't think it requires our interference, does it?"

I smiled, I could suddenly feel love and lust and passion coming from my little devil. "No, why, what did you have in mind to do?"

She smirked and then put her hand lovingly on my shoulder and moved it father down my chest while she sat on my lap. "You know what I want." She purred.

I growled playfully and swept her up in my arms and carried her to our bedroom and closed the door.

**Bella's POV**

"JANE!" I screamed again.

Where was she. The figure was getting closer taking it's time approaching me. I didn't want this man to come any where near me. But I was defiance less against him, I wouldn't even put up a good fight with him.

The man approaching me was Caius. He gave me the crepes he as had always will probably. But he had tried to flirt with me even though he had a wife, he had certainly complimented me enough in the past. But I was deathly scared of him.

I stopped looking around and stood still waiting for his approach. Did Jane set her up, did she want Caius to hurt her or even… rape her. This is horrible how could Jane do this to me? Why?

He was closer then I expected when he stopped walking but I didn't dare move. "Hello, Isabella, what are you doing down here?" He murmured in my ear.

"I'm sorry Master, I was brought down er I didn't plan to be down her, it just happened." I whimpered.

"Don't be scared of me, my sweet, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then wh-" I started.

"Shhh, don't speak just be still." He said. He got closer and pulled his lips down to mine. I struggled, didn't want this. I pushed and pulled and screamed but they were covered up by his mouth on mine. He was very aggressive, and I knew what he was doing, and what was going to happen and I had to try and stop it.

He opened his mouth and forced his tong into mine, I tried closing my mouth but I couldn't his mouth was stronger then I was. He was over powering me and he knew it, he was taking advantage of me.

I was finally able to pull away from him and try to speak. "Caius please, I-"

But he didn't let me finish he pulled us over to a curtain I hadn't seen and pulled us through it. On the other side was a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me, I tried to climb out from under his arm but he was fast and caught my waist in a vine tight hold. I wouldn't even be able to squirm with his hold on me. I was some what a newborn still but I was to naïve to take on Caius and he knew that as well.

Once he was hovering over me his mouth attacked mine again. This time I didn't struggle as much I still was trying to get free, I didn't want this I had never wanted this, ever. Who could ever want this? Someone who was crazy. I was bumbed back into reality when he started trying to get my clothes off. His mouth was still attacking mine.

I started to struggle more with this, I was going to make sure they didn't get that far. I pushed on his chest hopping to get his mouth of mine so maybe there was a hope I could scream for help but I knew that hope was little. Caius probably made sure of that, just as he had with Jane for bringing me down here. Urghh I can't ever trust Jane again.

He had some how got his shirt off and then he was trying to get mine off. He let go of my mouth and tried my shirt again, with this opening I punched him in the mouth, he didn't seem to care so I took another blow which made him fl across the room.

I jumped up and ran from the room as fast as I could. Caius ran after me and caught me in a grip that should be illegal to men. He grabbed my breast and squeezed it. I screamed and fell into his arms he carried me back to the bed and got on top of me this time leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Don't you dare try that again, or you'll get it worse for you in the end." He threatened.

I didn't respond I was frozen in place. Why was Caius doing this? What would provoke him to doing this to me? Didn't he even know that this wasn't legal even it was true and pure rape. But he was a vampire and so was I and as Aro says we don't always follow human rules. I wonder if this one counted?

He got my shirt off then stopped and got off the bed. What was he doing? Did he figure out this was wrong and was going to let me go? God I hopped so. But he opened the side drawer and pulled out rope and tape. _Oh dear god HELP ME!!!! He's going to tie me up and maybe even gag me or tape my mouth shut._

He looked at me motionless on the bed with my pants and Bra on me. He licked his lips and took my right wrist which was the closest to him, he tied it to the bed post and I tried pulling at my hand but it was securely tied and I knew I wouldn't be getting out of this the easy way. He then was tying my left wrist to the other side of the bed and now I couldn't use my hands I tried tugging and pulling but they wouldn't budge and the more I struggled the more my wrists hurt from trying to get free. I was losing strength from trying to get free, I needed to save my energy.

I then felt him tugging off my pants and panties. Oh God this was really gonna happen.

I heard him taking off his pants and his underwear as well. I tried getting lose more, I kept my legs still hoping to save up some of my energy to maybe use my legs to kick him but that was about as good as me ever being human again which was indeed impossible. Caius had learned me well, he came over once his clothes wee off and took the tap and put some over my mouth even though I had not said anything since he had tied me up.

"You better stay quiet, Isabella." He muttered as he finished smoothing the tape over my mouth.

He got on top of me and then I saw his enormous cock and I about moaned, that thing was bigger then any other cock I had ever seen and I didn't know how it was going to fit inside me? He looked at me and then thrust into me like their was no tomorrow and I about died right there but not out of pleasure out of the pain this was causing me. This was hurting me, he was going to fast and I was so tight.

He thrust in and out of me while I screamed out in pain not pleasure. I didn't like this. I don't know if anyone liked being raped it just happened.

After awhile he had released into me several times, I had once or twice out of force, like I said pain not pleasure. He got off me and then went to pick up his clothes while I was still tied and tape over my mouth still with Sweat on every inch of my body.

He came back over once he was dressed and took the tape off my mouth. "Do me a favor for me and yourself, don't tell anyone about our little evening here, got it?" He ran his finger down my cheek lovingly.

But I didn't feel any love for him. If I had been able to move my hands I would have slapped him so hard people all the way on the other side of the world would have heard it. But I couldn't and that's why he probably hadn't untied me he knew me better then to untie me. He knew me better then I knew myself maybe but I didn't know how but I did know that he had watched almost every move I had made since I had got here.

I didn't know what his problem was but I really didn't like being the target at what ever game he was playing. When he looked at me again hoping to get a response. "Did you hear me, Isabella?"

I nodded hoping he would untie me and then let me get dressed and as far away as I could away from him. But who knows with Caius he is some what weird I have learned since I have been here. But it is obvious that he doesn't care that he cheats on his wife. I would go and tell her right now what happened but she would probably think I was insane and be on side saying he didn't do anything. No I had to keep this to myself, just like a lot of other things that I keep secret.

"I noticed you weren't a virgin, Isabella.?" He commented, surprising me.

Oh shit, I couldn't tell anyone how I had lost my virginity, damn I really was a danger magnet. Things in my life from before I met Edward were lies from what I had told him some were true some weren't. I had a haunting past at points I didn't want to relive and especially that memory of the night I lost my virginity.

"Isabella, you can talk if you want, I asked you a question or as known as a statement and I would like an answer or an explanation, understand?" He was fully dressed and leaning over me, still tied and not able to get away.

"Yes, Caius, I am not a virgin, I haven't been for a long time." I whispered back with venom in my voice. I almost spat out on him, but I didn't know what he could do, and he was still in control since he still had me tied.

"Do you care to explain? Because I know you are still very young in human years."

"No, I do not want to explain, I will NOT explain. It's personal." I growled.

"Fine." He muttered. He swung around with his cloak on his shoulders and left me there. Still tied.

"CAIUS!" I screamed, now I was pissed.

He walked back in. "Yes?"

I pressed my lips together and tried to smile. "Would you mind untying me… please." I whispered as sweetly as I could manage.

He smirked but walked over to me. "Really, because I thought you would like to stay down her, naked, all day." He teased.

I growled louder. "Just… untie… me." I growled each word pronounced.

"As you wish." He untied my right wrist then went over and untied my left.

When I was free all the way I rubbed my wrists they had some rope burns on them and they hurt but I would be fine in a couple hours. When I looked up he was still standing there looking t my naked body. I grabbed for the sheet and wrapped it around myself, uncomfortable.

He leaned in closer to me. "You shouldn't cover up that beautiful body of yours." He purred.

"Leave me, Caius. I would like to get dressed in peace." He turned to leave but I wasn't done yet. "And tell Jane to meet me in my room in fifteen minutes." He nodded ad left.

I looked around for my clothes, they were easy to find. They sat on the floor, in just one little pile. I grabbed at my panties and put them on and then my bra. When I was finished getting dressed I put my cloak on and headed out of the room from behind the curtain. I went straight up to my room and closed the door and heard the click of the lock as I locked it.

There sitting on my bed was a sourful Jane. I wonder why she would feel bad when she helped set it up. I was about to go over and slap her and ask her why she would help Caius do this to me but she beat me to it. " I didn't want to do it Bella, I swear I didn't want to." Se said in a small voice.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I exploded.

She didn't look up. "Because Caius said I had to, I couldn't disobey my master Bella, you know that as well as I do. You would have done the same thing."

"Jane, no I wouldn't have… you helped Caius plan to RAPE ME… RAPE ME." I repeated.

"I know… I'm truly sorry Bella." She whimpered.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, I went over and sat next to Jane on my bed. "Yes, I know your sorry, I'm sorry to, for yelling at you for something you had no control over. You were right we do have to listen and obey our masters here, I really am sorry I yelled at you. Will you forgive me?" I begged.

She looked up at me and tried smiling. "Yeah, but only if you forgive me."

"Okay so we forgive each other, I forgive you Jane, just DON'T do it again." I laughed. She did too and it felt good to laugh, it has always felt good to laugh.

"Deal." She laughed again.

"So, what time is it?" I asked, how long had I been down their tied up?

Jane looked at her watch. "7:00 PM, dinner will be in an hour." She commented.

"I'll be there Jane, but if I'm not there right on time, save me some." I actually liked humans, I would love to hunt animals but Aro said if I lived under his roof I had to feed by his rules, and I couldn't leave the castle willingly so yeah I feed on humans.

"Okay, I will." She walked to the door and turned. "Bye Bella." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Okay so I had to visit my men again and see how they are doing with that note, I knew Kate had put it there and she had explained how it would help get me out but I had to get the boys to figure it out, together. It was a long shot but I knew it was the only way I was out of here.

I also knew that whoever figured out the note was the one to save me but was the one who would be killed, the Volturi would some how find out who it was and kill them, hopefully by then I could get out and be free with the one who didn't win. I didn't want either of them to die but one had to and I don't know what I was going to do.

I had a long road ahead of me.

**What you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
